


Fighter

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: Felix and Tamora have their first fight, which leads to a shocking confession.





	Fighter

“Come on, baby, let me show you a good time.”

“The next time I have to tell you to take your hands off me, I’m going to say it with my blaster, so if I were you, I’d get lost.”

Tamora shrugged out of the grip of the man who had been harassing her for the last several minutes, an overly muscled fighter from the boxing game across the way. She had come out to Dance Dance Revolution with Felix, who had been quickly swept up by Mario and the rest of his troupe. When Felix excused himself to say hello to his friends, Tamora’s offender seized his opportunity, swooping in to make his desire known. She had hoped to avoid causing a scene, but the burly man couldn’t seem to take a hint. She had just started to reach for her weapon when Felix came up from behind her, strolling confidently up to her tormenter despite the fact that he was nearly four times Felix’s height.

“I believe she’s made it clear that she’s not interested,” he said coolly.

Assuming that to be the end of their conversation, Felix turned on his heel and attempted to usher Tamora away. However, it appeared that the boxer had more to say.

“What are you supposed to be, her little pet?” he said, his booming laugh carrying over the noise of the dance floor. 

“Just ignore it,” Tamora mumbled, hoping to get them out of the game without causing any commotion.

Felix was perfectly content to go along with Tamora’s plan to leave quietly until the man spoke once more.

“Good luck, pal, you won’t get very far with such a bitch.”

He certainly couldn’t ignore that. Looking back over his shoulder, Felix tried his best to remain calm as he questioned their antagonist.

“What did you just say?”

“I said you don’t stand a chance with a bitch like her.”

His blood boiled, and he felt his face burning red with rage. Turning around, he stormed back up to the wrestler with a fire in his eyes.

“I’m going to give you one chance to take back what you just said and apologize to her,” he said, breathing heavily as anger coursed through his veins.

“Or what? You gonna hammer me to death with that little golden toy of yours?” he asked, reaching down to nudge Felix’s prized hammer. “Or does that tramp really think she can take me on?”

“Oh, I’ll  _show_  you what this hammer can–”

The unmistakable sound of Tamora’s blaster being fired rang out, casting a suffocating silence over the room. Felix turned to see her aiming it toward the ceiling, glaring down at him before turning her fiery gaze to the offending character, whose face had gone pale.

“Don’t ever come near us again or next time I aim directly for your head,” she spat.

Tamora reached for Felix’s hand and walked quickly out of the game and into the tunnel, dragging him along behind her. When they finally came to a stop, Felix was confused; was she angry at  _him_?

“Tammy, did I do something wrong?” he asked.

“Why couldn’t you just let me handle it?” 

“I couldn’t just stand there and let him say those things about you,” he explained. “I had to step in. Isn’t that the sort of thing boyfriends are supposed to do?”

“Not when their girlfriend is a space marine,” she shot back, her voice rising in volume. “I could have dealt with that myself and we both know it.”

“But that doesn’t mean you should have to,” he replied. “I saw him bothering you and I didn’t like it. Why is it a bad thing that I stood up for you?”

“Because I don’t need you or anyone else standing up for me,” she answered, growing increasingly frustrated as their conversation continued.

“So what, was I supposed to just watch him put his hands all over you?” he asked, his voice matching hers in volume.

“You could have just left it alone and walked out of the game with me when I wanted to leave,” she responded. “I didn’t want to draw attention to myself, but now everyone in that game thinks I’m some kind of gun-crazy lunatic.”

“Nobody forced you to fire off that blaster,” Felix pointed out.

“You know as well as I do that he would have pummeled you into the ground if I hadn’t stopped it,” she said.

“I like to believe I’m stronger than you think, but regardless, I would’ve taken that beating for you,” he said, desperately trying to get through to her. 

“How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t need you trying to protect me?”

“How many times do  _I_  have to tell  _you_  that I’m going to step in when I see fit?” he replied, almost shouting at this point. “I know you like to handle these things on your own, but I can’t apologize for saying something when I saw you being blatantly disrespected like that.”

“What do I have to do to get it through your head that I can take care of myself?” she grumbled, towering over Felix.

“I know you can,” Felix answered, throwing his arms up in exasperation. “But don’t you want someone else to take care of you every now and then?”

“What does it matter?” she barked. “I told you I can defend myself, why can’t you just accept that and move on?”

“Because I love you!” he yelled.

His confession echoed through the empty tunnel, and the looks of anger on their faces quickly gave way to shock as his words sank in. They stood frozen for a moment, their breathing still somewhat labored in the aftermath of their fight. Felix inhaled deeply, preparing himself to speak again. 

“I love you, Tamora. That’s why I can’t just watch when I see someone treating you badly,” he said calmly. 

Tamora remained still, and Felix stepped forward and reached up for her hands.

“You’ve already been through so much, you don’t deserve to have to put up with some gross stranger hitting on you or insulting you,” he said. “You spend all day fighting. I want you to be able to put your armor down and relax when we’re together.”

Felix gently tugged on her hands, and she knelt down in front of him. He smiled, his eyes glassy, as he tucked her bangs behind her ear.

“I don’t step in to defend you because I think you can’t do it yourself. I do it because I don’t think you should have to,” he explained. “I just want to take care of you. Although it was probably foolish of me to try and take on someone so big.”

“Yes, it was,” Tamora replied, finally breaking her silence. “And I couldn’t stand by and watch him hurt you. I had to stop him because I love you, too.”

“Really?” Felix asked, a few tears streaming down his cheeks. “You mean it?”

She nodded, and they shared a smile before leaning in for a kiss. When they pulled away, they rested their foreheads together, soaking in the moment.

“I’m sorry, Tammy,” Felix said. “I should’ve just listened to what you wanted.”

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry at you for doing something so sweet,” she replied.“…Even if it was stupid and dangerous.”

They chuckled, sharing another kiss.

“Oh, I love you,” Felix sighed contentedly.

“I love you, too,” she replied. “Now, what do you say we head back inside and enjoy the rest of our night?”

“I don’t know, I think he’s still in there,” Felix answered, nervous to face the boxer again.

“So?” Tamora responded. “Tell you what, if he tries anything, you can lecture him about respecting women for as long as you want and I’ll shoot him with my blaster when you’re done.”

Felix laughed and took her hand as she stood up and began walking back through the tunnel.

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
